


Белая дверь

by Abygael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Magic!Castiel, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abygael/pseuds/Abygael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кид-фик, пре-слэш. Все думают, что у Кастиэля нет способностей к магии, и все члены семьи его жалеют. Но кое-о-чем они не догадываются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая дверь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Destiel+Cockles AU-fest

\- Касти, детка, не расстраивайся. - Мама ласково погладила сына по голове, глядя на то НЕЧТО, что должно было, по идее, быть шедевром кулинарной магии. Гейб, с трудом сдерживая хихиканье, выглядывал из-за колонны, но и его взгляд был полон неподдельного сочувствия, несмотря на то, что неспособность Каса наколдовать мало-мальски съедобную булочку его чрезвычайно забавляла. Сам-то Габриэль обещал стать шеф-магом кулинарии, когда вырастет – уже сейчас его сладости были совершенно бесподобны по вкусу и удивительно изящны по исполнению.  
Кастиэль только вздохнул, с тоской глядя на нечто зелёно-серое, источающее странный запах и явно живое.  
Всех в его семье Бог одарил недюжинным талантом к магии. Габриэль унаследовал талант матери к кулинарной магии, Михаил – талант отца к сложным геометрическим построениям и трансфигурации предметов, Люц мог наколдовать удивительной красоты иллюзии и внушать людям всякие мысли, а Анна обладала способностями к магии голоса и зачарованию зверей.

И только Кас был бездарностью. Что бы он не пробовал – всё шло наперекосяк. Печенье в лучшем случае сгорало (в худшем – превращалось в НЕЧТО), трансфигурируемый предмет либо не превращался, либо превращался явно не в то, что Кас планировал (сколько раз Гейб уже доставал его песенкой «Сделать хотел грозу…»!). Попытка наколдовать иллюзию невидимости заканчивалась тем, что какая-то часть тела обязательно оставалось видимой (волосы, ухо или, скажем, одна нога), а животные Кастиэля попросту на дух не переносили.  
Он был абсолютно безнадёжен, и хотя ему уже исполнилось девять, он не мог навести простейших заклинаний, как, например, зажечь ночник силой мысли или произнести заговор от комаров.  
Но всё-таки, кое-что Кас мог. И это было его маленькой тайной.

Он сам не знал, почему никому не говорил, но чувствовал, что так надо. Это принадлежало только ему. Ему – и Мальчику-Из-за-Белой-Двери.  
Мама часто говорила, что из любой затруднительной ситуации есть выход, просто люди часто не видят нужную дверь, проходят мимо. Кастиэль прочно запомнил эти слова, и когда ему было грустно, он часто в мыслях представлял себе Дверь. Эта Дверь, была белая-белая и чистая-чистая, словно сияющая мягким светом. И, несомненно, это и был ВЫХОД из его проблемы. Кастиэль был уверен, что сумей он открыть эту дверь, то за ней-то он наверняка найдет своё Предназначение.  
И однажды, когда ему было особенно грустно, Кас сам не заметил, как принялся рисовать на листочке бумаги дверь.

Поначалу это была обычная дверь – всего лишь корявый рисунок ребенка, но затем как-то сама собой его рука дорисовала резную ручку в виде причудливой птицы, неуверенные штрихи на удивление твёрдо очертили тени, и тяжелое медное кольцо, позеленевшее от старости. Кас отчего-то знал, что эта дверь – Та Самая. И он сам не заметил, как Дверь постепенно начала увеличиваться в размерах, разрастаясь по мятому листку, вырываясь за его края, заполняя собой всё пространство, начиная мерцать мягким, тёплым цветом. Любой бы на его месте испугался, но мальчику совсем не было страшно – ведь это точно была та Дверь, про которую говорила мама!  
И, затаив дыхание, он осторожно коснулся рукой тяжелой резной ручки. Ему казалось, что дверь должна быть тяжёлой, но она отворилась легко, словно только и ждала того момента, как Кастиэль дотронется до нее. За дверью был цветущий яблоневый сад, огороженный аккуратным забором, за которым виднелся невысокий дом. На крыльце дома сидел мальчик примерно одного с Кастиэлем возраста и сосредоточенно сворачивал что-то из бумаги. Когда Кас сделал осторожный шаг из Двери в сад, мальчик поднял голову и уставился на него. Зеленые глаза встретились с синими, и какую-то минуту они молча изучали друг друга, после чего незнакомец вскочил и осторожно приблизился к Касу, разглядывая его во все глаза.

\- Ты… ангел? – тихо выдохнув, спросил он.  
\- Кто? – не понял Кас странного слова.  
\- Ангел… ты появился из ниоткуда, окутанный светом, и у тебя странная одежда… мама говорит, что за нами всегда приглядывают ангелы… они – светлые и всемогущие существа, которые могут летать и ближе всего к Богу. Ты – мой ангел-хранитель?..  
Кас наклонил голову, пытаясь осмыслить, что говорил ему странный мальчик. Маги и правда считались наиболее близкими к Богу, и многие могли летать и были очень могущественны… может, в этом странном месте «ангелами» называли магически одаренных?  
\- Если это так, то я – самый никудышный из ангелов. – Горько сказал он, покачав головой.

\- Ты не можешь быть никудышным! – С жаром возразил его собеседник. – Ты – мой! А мой ангел никак не может быть никудышным! Я – Дин! А тебя как зовут?  
\- Кастиэль… - тихо проговорил Кас, неуверенно протягивая руку Дину, которую тот тут же пожал. Отчего-то слова его нового знакомца необычайно согрели его душу.  
\- Ого, ну и имечко! У ангелов они все такие? – его новый знакомый уже вовсю тащил Каса к крыльцу. – Будешь пускать со мной самолётики?  
\- Само… что? – снова не понял Кастиэль.  
\- Что, у вас там, на небесах, не пускают самолётиков? – возмутился Дин.  
\- Н-нет… - Замотал головой Кас, мысленно разбирая незнакомое слово на уже более знакомые «сам» и «летать».  
\- Так я тебя научу!  
\- Но я не могу творить магию, как мои братья, я не смогу заставить что бы то ни было взлететь… - заволновался он, на что Дин только рассмеялся.  
\- Кас, вот же глупый, для самолётиков не нужна никакая магия!

\- Не нужна магия? – Кастиэль был искренне поражен – все дети у него дома всегда играли, сотворяя из воздуха и света игрушки и заставляя их двигаться, к чему он никогда не был способен. А теперь этот таинственный мальчик предлагает ему игру, в которую Кастиэль может сыграть! Вместе!  
\- Так что, хочешь научиться? – лукаво улыбнулся Дин, сверкая зелеными глазами.  
\- Да!!! О, да! – Выдохнул Кастиэль и позволил новому другу увлечь его за собой.

 

Скоро, скоро Кас узнает, что в мире Дина совсем нет магии, что люди здесь научились использовать силы природы и мощь технического прогресса, чтобы творить самые настоящие чудеса. И именно Дин вселит в него уверенность, что нет ничего ужасного в том, что Кас не способен наколдовать бургер с беконом (а было бы круто!) или превратить их в птиц. Позже, позже родители Кастиэля догадаются об истинном Призвании своего ребенка – открывать Порталы в иные миры, после чего Дин и его брат Сэмми станут частыми гостями в их измерении.  
А пока – у Кастиэля была Тайна, Воображаемая Дверь и совсем не воображаемый Друг за ней.


End file.
